


Take Your Daughter to Work

by a_pitchfork_said_no



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pitchfork_said_no/pseuds/a_pitchfork_said_no
Summary: Takaba Labs hosts a Take Your Daughter to Work Day!





	Take Your Daughter to Work

Isa Suoma stared at the tiny grey fluff ball bumbling about his supervisor’s lab table.

“Have we received a new assignment, Dr. Kawara?” he asked, turning to the tall rock dove at the bookshelf.

“That’s not an experiment! That’s my Ryouta!” Ryuuji Kawara grinned and swept his progeny in his wings. “You want to hold him, Isa?”

“No thank you, sir,” Isa back away from the wriggling chick, “Is a biological lab really the most appropriate place for a child?”

“Awww, it’ll be fine! Maki brought her kid in and she’s over in Applied Robotic Infantry. And anyway there’s a craft table set-up in the lounge if he gets fussy.”

“Ah yes, ‘Take your Daughter to Work’ day. I had forgotten,” Isa replied. In an effort to appear more “family-friendly,” as well as educate the next generation, Takaba Labs had decided to establish the hackneyed human tradition. But...

“Isn’t Ryouta a boy?” questioned Isa.

“Eh, what’s a boy but a male daughter?” Ryuuji shrugged and settled Ryouta into a makeshift nest of lab coats.

Isa stared for a few seconds before turning to his lab table. Determined to ignore the squab, he focused on his latest experiment.

_*Rustle*_

Isa carefully filled the pipette-

_*Rustle*_

-moved it to the sample and-

"Cheep cheep!"

Solution spilled over the work space. Isa glared over to find the chick perched right near his elbow.

"He likes you, Isa!" called Ryuuji, wings deep in a donated cadaver.

Isa retreated a few steps, glowering. "He also wasted weeks of preparation. I'll have to start all over again."

"Sorry about that, Isa," Ryuuji cringed, "I was hoping he'd nap most of the morning."

"Sir…"

"Why don't you take him to the craft table for a while? Playing with the other chicks will probably tucker him out."

"Sir, I really…"

"I'll take care of the mess here! Go have fun!"

Isa resigned himself to his new task: babysitter. He took a ruler from his desk and used it to prod Ryouta out the door and down the hall.

Within the staff lounge, there were already four other chicks playing about while a bored intern looked on. As Ryouta waddled away, Isa escaped to the restroom for a few minutes of peace and privacy.

 

* * *

 

He took his sweet time in returning, counting the tiles down the hallway. Red, grey, grey, grey, red, red, grey, grey, grey, red. What a waste of time this day was shaping up to be. Babysitting and tile counting. Maybe next he could watch a soap opera or attend a religious service. Isa sighed and steeled himself before opening the door to find Ryouta...not there.

He glared at the intern.

"Where is the chick I left here?"

"Huh?"

"I left a rock dove chick here a few minutes ago. Where is he?"

The intern looked around the room, with a particularly spacey glint in his eye. 

"Dunno, man. Are you sure you left him here?"

Isa narrowed his eyes. "You were sitting right there when we came in."

"I don't know what to tell you, man."

Realizing attacking the imbecile wasn't worth his time or his job, Isa turned on his heel out the door.

_Where would he have gone?_ Isa couldn't remember his own time as a chick barely out of the egg, and even if he did, he doubted it would help in finding Dr. Kawara's offspring.

Before he could begin his search, two optical weapons employees hopped off the nearby elevator in mid-conversation.

"I didn't know Nishikikouji had a daughter."

"He most certainly does NOT."

"Then where did he get that chick from? He wouldn't kidnap someone's kid, would he?"

Isa immediately followed the lead.

 

* * *

 

Isa peeked into the Second Optical Weapons lab to find a golden pheasant fussing over Ryouta, who was wrapped up in a hot pink kimono.

"Well, don't you look fabulous? Not quite as stunning as me, but not too shabby at all."

"What is happening here?" Isa deadpanned.

"Isa Suoma! I found this young dove fluttering by himself in the hallways. I _rescued_ him. From loneliness and bad taste," Tohri smoothed the chick's head feathers, "Doesn't this color suit him?"

"That's Dr. Kawara's son."

"That blockhead? Just like him to lose his progeny" scoffed Tohri.

"...Dr. Kawara didn't lose him...he just...ran off..."

"WELL, the little tyke seems to be having more fun with me. Perhaps I could drop him off at the end of the day? Unless you..."

Isa snatched Ryouta up and stalked out of the room, leaving Tohri red faced and blustering.

"I demand you return that kimono! ISA SUOMA!"

 

* * *

 

By the time Isa returned to his home lab, Ryouta had nodded off, snoring softly.

Ryuuji looked up and grinned widely. "Isa! You're back!"

"I apologize. We were delayed."

"Having fun, I hope. Where did he get that kimono?"

"...Nishikikouji gave it to him..."

"Well, he looks great!"

Isa grimaced as the squab picked that moment to yawn and nestle closer to the partridge's chest.

"And just look at you two. Best friends!" Ryuuji clapped Isa on the back smiled widely, "Maybe you could baby-sit sometime?"

"...absolutely not, sir."


End file.
